


Стрессы

by DarkImprtr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr
Summary: секс на поле боя





	

Выстрелы еще слышны, где-то, кажется, в другой жизни, воют сирены и изредка грохочут взрывы — военные оперативно зачищают периметр. В воздухе висит смрад, непередаваемое амбре из дыма, пороха и паленой органики, а поверх всего этого — отчетливый, яркий, бьющий в нос запах свежей крови.

У Тони на броне куча сколов и вмятин, лицо в мелких ссадинах и кровоподтеках, да и сам Стив выглядит не лучше, но сейчас это неважно, как неважно все остальное, кроме его разбитых губ и их вкуса на языке. Солоноватого, металлического, но отчего-то кажущегося дурманяще-сладким. Стиву кажется, что он пьет Тони, вместе с кровью вытаскивает, присваивает и делит на двоих все его грязные тайны, которые на поверку оказываются тайнами общими, сметает последние барьеры, до сегодняшнего дня удерживавшие их обоих от запретного, невозможного и потому еще более желанного шага.

Стив целует Тони жадно, исступленно, вжимает в стену полуразрушенного здания, скребет пальцами по броне, словно надеясь разодрать ее голыми руками, отбросить в сторону, добраться до обнаженной кожи. Тони отвечает с такой же яростной одержимостью, тянет на себя, вынуждая наваливаться всем весом, мертвой хваткой вцепляется в плечи, и кажется невероятным, что пару минут назад они были готовы убить друг друга, каждый — доказывая собственную правоту.

Пару минут назад все было иначе. Стив не возьмется утверждать, кто из них первым решил прекратить…

… и начать. Кажется, их швырнуло друг к другу одновременно, впаяло намертво, без единого шанса отступить и закрыться, сделать вид, что ничего не было, ведь теперь уже точно — было, есть, и Стив знает, дал себе слово, вылизывая Тони рот, что теперь сделает все, чтобы они друг от друга никуда не делись.

— Блядь, Стив, — Тони с очевидной неохотой разрывает поцелуй, трется губами о его губы, и Стив едва может разобрать за рваными, разделенными на двоих вздохами, что же он говорит. — Какого хрена, мать твою, ты творишь?!

— А ты? — разъяренно — оттого, что Тони посмел отстраниться, парирует Стив. Хватает за волосы, оттягивая назад, очерчивает языком линию челюсти, подбородок, скулу, жесткая щетина колет жгуче, почти больно, и как же это все дерзко, нереально и потрясающе хорошо.

— О’кей, ладно, ладно, — Тони запрокидывает голову, подставляет шею, которую Стив терзает с такой же жадностью, как до этого — губы. — Что мы творим?

Под кожей загнанно мечется пульс, Стив слизывает биение языком, ворот брони неудобно упирается в подбородок, и это бесит, бесит, бесит, потому что единственное, чего сейчас действительно хочется — это Тони, взмокший, голый, возбужденный, до упора насаженный на его член.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь сейчас это обсуждать? — шипит Стив в малиновое ухо, чуть смещается, смотрит в глаза, и Тони сдается под его взглядом, сразу же, безоговорочно, капитулирует вместе с последними крохами оставшегося у Стива разума.

— Я уверен в том, что хочу тебя, — пылко, искренне выдыхает он, и у Стива срывает чеку.

Это настоящее безумие. Они совершенно точно помешались. Оба. Друг на друге.

— Убирай железо, — командует Стив, , вздергивает его подмышки, поднимает над землей, удерживая на весу, пока прямо так, в броне, которая послушно тает под его руками, почему-то именно там, где он касается Тони, оставляя вместо себя лишь золотистый поддоспешник. — Все остальное тоже, сейчас, немедленно!

— Охренеть, какой нетерпеливый, так торопишься меня оттрахать? — Тони дерзит, ухмыляясь, но все равно послушно обхватывает руками и ногами, тянется к губам, почти ласкаясь, а у Стива в мозгах, вне всякого сомнения, коротит какие-то отвечающие за силу воли контакты — потому что не может взрослый здравомыслящий человек, мужчина, солдат, в конце концов, в момент скатиться от высших форм нервной деятельности к потребности в удовлетворении банальных животных инстинктов.

Он хочет трахаться. Именно так, сейчас, сию минуту, пока Тони, жаркий, податливый и, как и было необходимо, абсолютно обнаженный, совершенный, идеальный и ничуть не стесняющийся своей наготы — здесь, с ним, в его руках, рядом, так близко, как раньше невозможно было представить даже в самых смелых и развратных фантазиях.

Стив фантазировал. Бредил, грезил, чуть с ума не сошел, представляя, как берет его, Тони Старка, гения, плейбоя и все прочее, человека во всех смыслах неординарного — и, безусловно, дьявольски, невыносимо привлекательного — во всех возможных позах и местах.

— Оближи, — хрипло требует он, давит пальцами на нижнюю губу Тони, и новая вспышка вожделения от того, с какой готовностью и безусловным удовольствием тот втягивает их в рот, бьет наотмашь, отправляя в безоговорочный нокаут все до единой мокрые фантазии Стива на эту тему.

В реальности это просто потрясающе непристойно. Тони вылизывает его пальцы, щекочет подушечки языком, практически трахает себя ими, закрыв глаза, постанывает и так откровенно наслаждается, словно сам только об этом и мечтал.

Запредельно горячо. Стив побывал на войне, в таком адском пекле, что страшно вспоминать, но никогда раньше у него не сносило крышу бешеной сумасбродной эйфорией от захлестывающего с головой адреналина. Он бьется в крови, грозя разорвать упругие артерии, затопить все вокруг пламенем чистой, искренней похоти, подчиняет себе волю и разум, и Стив уже не ощущает разницы между желанием жить и обладать.

— Блядь, Стив, сильнее! — Тони стонет ему в ухо, прихватывает зубами кожу на шее, Стив трахает его пальцами, растягивая, удерживает на весу одной рукой и целует, целует, целует все, до чего способен дотянуться. Он не в состоянии остановиться, ему нужно больше ощущений, больше контакта, больше Тони, и плевать на мечущихся в непозволительной близости людей, на войну и на то, что их могут застукать на месте преступления. Хотя Стив не отказался бы одолжить у Тора плащ и закрыть им Тони от посторонних глаз, чтобы никто, никто и никогда не смел видеть его таким, каким вправе видеть его только Стив.

— Ох, черт! — Тони матерится сквозь стиснутые зубы, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, изо всех сил цепляется за его плечи, соскальзывая, но Стив скорее сдохнет, чем даст ему упасть. — Давай уже, Кэп, я… ох-х, твою ж мать… трахни меня, ну!

Стиву нравится. Он, наверное, испытал бы шок, будучи в менее измененном состоянии сознания, но ему действительно нравится, когда Тони просит. Особенно когда просит так и о таком.

— Еще, — рычит Стив, вытаскивает пальцы и расстегивает на себе штаны, черт, он не в первый раз жалеет, что они такие узкие, но никогда это не мешало настолько. Он подхватывает Тони под бедра, буквально пришпиливает к стене, но даже несмотря на собственный болезненный стояк, требует: — Еще, Тони! Говори!

— Что? — Тони, тряхнув головой, смотрит на него мутным поплывшим взглядом, он как будто не здесь, но в то же время ближе, чем можно почувствовать или додумать. — Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Попроси меня, — Стив сглатывает. Одну перчатку он так и не снял, не успел, не до того было, и теперь ощущения на контрасте прикосновений в разы острее.

Тони ухмыляется, призывно облизываясь. Стив завороженно смотрит на его язык, на губы, ярко-красные, припухшие от поцелуев, на полоску ослепительно-белых зубов, на эту не-улыбку и понимает, что Тони выглядит сейчас…

… как шлюха. Это верх неуважения, но все языки мира бедны, в них никогда не хватит слов, чтобы описать то, что чувствует и видит Стив, они оба, здесь и сейчас.

— Трахни меня, Кэп, — безрассудно шепчет Тони на ухо. — Трахни, засади, выеби, чтобы, блядь, я слова сказать не мог, до искр из глаз, до обморока, давай, ты можешь, я знаю, ты же всегда все делаешь с полной самоотдачей, ах, блядь, проклятье, Стив, да-а!...

Он затыкается только тогда, когда Стив выполняет просьбу, насаживает его на себя одним глубоким толчком, сразу, не церемонясь, вставляет по самые яйца, практически насухую, потому что хуже смазки, чем слюна, в их ситуации не придумаешь. Тони выстанывает ругательства и просьбы, сжимается вокруг его члена, дышит часто, поверхностно, проклятье, как же в нем тесно и как же это заводит. Стив дает ему возможность перевести дух, вжимает в стену, накрывая собой, целует усыпанные бисеринками пота плечи, шею с натянутыми жгутами жил, губы, сухие, опухшие, вкусные губы, черт, Тони целуется просто охренительно, или, скорее, это Стива перемыкает на нем, давно и прочно, он не может сказать наверняка, лишь одно точно — даже если дальше ничего не получится, их первый и последний раз он будет помнить всегда.

— Давай, Кэп, — Тони ерзает на нем, отвечая на поцелуи, обнимает крепче. — Давай, можно, я не сломаюсь, хочу тебя, хочу, Стив!

Тони дышит шумно, стонет в такт толчкам, сдержанно, но все равно стонет, и у Стива форменным образом едет крыша. Ему мало, безусловно, одного раза не хватит, чтобы утолить безумный голод, жажду, все сразу, он знает, что захочет еще, но вовсе не уверен, что Тони даст ему на это «еще» шанс. Потому Стив пытается наверстать заранее, набраться ощущений на годы вперед, запомнить все, каждый шрам, родинку и царапину на теле Тони, его вкус и запах, его стоны и хрипы, получить и отдать столько, чтобы стало ясно — для него это важно и вовсе не на один раз.

Они неудержимо скатываются к краю, движения Стива становятся резкими, рваными, неритмичными, даже целоваться больше не получается, поэтому они просто дышат в губы друг другу, не в силах разорвать желанный контакт. Член Тони проезжается между животами, горячий, твердый, истекающий смазкой, и по непостижимым пошлостям, которые Тони, сумасшедший, бесстыдно шепчет ему на ухо, Стив понимает, что он уже близко. Перехватывает его удобнее, вновь прижимается губами к губам, вбивается в распаленное тело, глубоко, запредельно хорошо, ловит чужой стон, впитывает в себя, запоминая лицо Тони, и кончает сам, в него, и, господи, это что-то невероятное, но очень-очень важное.

Мгновения несутся мимо, воздух с боем пробивает дорогу в легкие, Стив вновь слышит крики и выстрелы, но происходящее вне их общего личного пространства не имеет пока никакого значения. Тони обмякает на нем, повисает без сил, ловит ртом воздух и утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи. Стив не отпускает его, держит, будет держать столько, сколько потребуется, сколько позволит Тони и ни секундой раньше не отпустит.

— Охренеть можно, — тянет Тони, вскидывает голову, и Стив видит на его губах улыбку — хитрую, даже ехидную. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам нужно поговорить, м?

Стив смотрит в его еще подернутые поволокой, но уже вернувшие осмысленное выражение глаза, и под взглядом, становящимся все более цепким и внимательным, понимает, что пора.

Пора. Все закончилось, они остыли, спустили пар и теперь…

Что будет теперь — неизвестно. Стив осторожно опускает Тони на землю и отступает на шаг, наблюдая за тем, как поддоспешник окутывает его тело, и это поистине завораживающее зрелище.

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, пока броня полностью не скрывает тело Тони. Напряжение и адреналин испарились без следа, и понимание того, что они натворили, неизбежно перерастает в панику. Щеки заливает краска, Стив собирается было начать оправдываться и вообще, но Тони его опережает.

Делает шаг вперед, обхватывает Стива за плечи и без лишних слов целует так, что все его сомнения и страхи моментально улетучиваются без следа. Стив обнимает Тони снова, порывисто, крепко, обхватывает губами его нижнюю губу, скользит языком по языку и не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось

— Что, Кэп, решил съехать с темы? — ухмыляется Тони и целует снова, коротко, неглубоко, перемежая поцелуи словами: — По глазам вижу — решил. Хрен тебе, ясно? Думал, спишешь все на адреналин и «я не понимал, что творил, давай забудем и останемся друзьями»? Не получится, Кэп, у меня из задницы течет, ты меня трахнул, могу повторить по слогам, и не представляешь, как мне понравилось, ты просто создан для того, чтобы трахаться со мной, только со мной, усек? Блядь, знал бы ты, как я хочу дотащить тебя до ближайшей кровати и показать, на что способен Тони Старк, когда у него достаточно времени.

— Уверен, — Стив зарывается носом в его волосы, влажные, скручивающиеся крупными кольцами, честно стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как полыхают скулы от таких откровений, — ты еще успеешь.

— Конечно, — Тони смотрит неожиданно серьезно и испытующе. Так, словно они только что закончили (или начали) крайне серьезный разговор об отношениях и прочих страшных вещах. — Когда?

— Хм, прямо сейчас? — предлагает Стив, и Тони смеется, потому что, безусловно, прямо сейчас нихрена у них не получится, ведь нужно бежать, нестись со всех ног, потому что дела, спасение мира, гражданских задниц, хэй, они все еще супергерои и последняя надежда человечества, так, может, хватит думать только о себе?

— Я бы не отказался, — у Тони хитрый взгляд человека, который что-то задумал. Что именно — Стив даже предполагать не рискнет, но ему в любом случае понравится, иначе и быть не может. — Но до вечера-то ты потерпишь?

Стив картинно морщит лоб, делая вид, словно что-то просчитывает.

— Потерплю, — с видом «так и быть, уговорил» кивает он. — Но только если расскажешь, что меня ждет. Не люблю находиться в неведении.

Тони улыбается.

— Знаешь, — он ловко выворачивается из рук Стива и увлекает его по полутемному переулку обратно, туда, где хозяйничает Национальная Гвардия и зализывают боевые ранения остальные Мстители, — я лучше покажу.


End file.
